


Mission Impossible

by CosmoandWanda



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat is a Good Friend, Coming Out, Cuties, F/F, Friendship, Gay, Gay!Alya, Pan!Marinette, Relationship(s), a typical april, super gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoandWanda/pseuds/CosmoandWanda
Summary: "Are you hitting on me?""Duh, you're the cutest savior of Paris!"AKA How Marinette realizes she is in love with her best friend and is also an oblivious cupcake





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey Ladybug! Do you have a last name, or do you want mine?” Marinette blanched. She whipped around to see a smirking Alya, completely untouched by the utter chaos around her. Uncharacteristically, Alya wasn’t recording, in fact, it looked like she didn’t have her phone out at all. Marinette quickly tore through the ropes of caramel and over to her best friend.

“Aly-I - you! This is the middle of an Akuma attack! You need to vacate the premise immediately! Are you hurt?” She rushed out, frantically looking around to ensure the Akuma was far away. “Wait. What did you ask me?”

Alya let out a tinkling laugh, smirk stretching into an endeared grin.

“I asked if you wanted my last name. I’d settle for a date if that was too much to ask.” She added with a wink, completely unaware to the grinding halt Marinette’s mind had screeched to.

“I… are.. Are you hitting on me?” She asked, fully aware that if Chat had said the same thing it wouldn’t have been a blip on her radar. Alya laughed and Marinette couldn't figure out why there were sirens going off in her head.

“Of course, who wouldn’t want to score a date with the cutest savior of Paris? I’ll let you get back to work, you know how find me!” With that, Alya took off running, bringing Marinette back to the battle, shoving the sirens to the back of her mind as she turned to the Confectioner.

“I just don’t understand, Tikki! Why would Alya hit on Ladybug? Is she gay? Is she bi? If she is why, hasn’t she told me? I mean it’s her business and if she feels uncomfortable sharing it then I don’t want to pressure her in any way but I just… I thought she trusted me!” Marinette wailed throwing herself onto her chaise. Her guardian sighed and flitted over her.

“Alya does trust you Marinette! Just because she might not have told you something doesn’t mean anything! Why would her liking girls in any capacity be a big deal anyway? She’s always shown affection towards Ladybug, so why is it a big deal now?” Marinette whined into a pillow.

“I don’t know! I just… I can’t stop thinking about what she said! It was so forward! How- how could… I don’t know why I can’t get the image of her grinning so confidently out of my mind!”

“Maybe Alya assumed you would know? Not everyone has to come out. Maybe she thought you had already talked about it?”

Marinette shifted her weight so one eye was peeking out at Tikki, blue eyes round with worry.

“I really don’t think so, Tikki. I… I think she believes I would react badly. I don’t know why though… why doesn’t she trust me?” Closing her eyes, Marinette curled into herself, trying not to think about all the times she didn’t stop someone from using a slur, or all the times she fell silent during conversations of identity.

Without warning, she bolted up, practically flinging herself into her desk chair and frantically pulling at her sketchbook.

“Ah! Marinette? What’s- what are you doing?” Tikki exclaimed, her antennae twitching from the sudden movement.’

“If Alya thinks I wouldn’t be supportive, I’ll just have to show her otherwise!” She chirped, frantically scribbling. “I’ll make clothes that have all sorts of flags on them! Something for every identity because- well obviously I don’t want to assume- I mean just because she might like girls doesn’t mean she can’t-” Tikki cut her off with a cheerful laugh, and finally perched on Marinette’s computer to watch her work.

***

**Mission 1: Verbal Support**

“Hey Alya, you look cute today! Trying to get someone’s attention? Not that you couldn’t be dressed cute for yourself- but if you were trying to- I mean- no, wait, give me a second- gosh why am I so- ANYWAY. It could be anyone. Y’know? Anyyyoneee at aaaalll.” Marinette stumbled out, looking intensely at a incredibly confused Alya.

“Uh. Thanks, girl. I’m not trying to catch anybody’s eye though, I just got some new makeup I wanted to try. The one I texted you about last night?” Alya cocked a hip and an eyebrow as she spoke, staring down her best friend in such a reporter way that Marinette might have wondered what Alya was investigating, if she wasn't so preoccupied with her own.

“Oh, yeah. Well. The color really suits you!” Marinette finally chirped back, deflating at the failed show of support.

**Mission 2: Clothing**

“Alright girl, you look dead on your feet. What were you making last night?” Alya said, hovering over Marinette’s slumped figure.

“It… I’m wearing it… I just… I’ll show you later..” She mumbled, slowly drifting off to sleep. Alya smiled and tucked back a piece of Marinette’s hair, grinning harder when a small smiled appeared on the designers face.

**Mission 2, 2.0: Clothing**

“Wow Marinette, that’s a cool shirt! Did you make it?” Adrien asked the wide eyed girl. She slowly nodded, desperately trying to catch Alya’s eye to save her. Instead, Alya was studiously facing away, probably giving Marinette a chance to talk to her long time crush.

“I-uh. Yeah. I’ve been thinking a lot about current events and figured some solidarity was in order,” she breathed out, still mostly looking at the back of Alya’s head, mentally begging her to turn around.

Due to this, she missed the look of incredulity that passed of Adrien’s face at her fully fledged sentence.

“That’s awesome Marinette! If you ever want to-eh, I mean, you don’t have to, but if you want I’m sure some of our classmates would be proud to wear something like that too! Including me! Just a thought…” he trialed off, placing a hand to his neck as he slowly followed Marinette’s line of sight. He let a small smile form on his face before excusing himself, leaving the pair of girls alone.

“Oh my gosh girl! He totally asked you to make him a shirt! He- oh! Is that what you were going to show me earlier? It’s so cute! I want one too, if you make one for him!” Alya gushed, eyes roaming over the design. An embroidered rainbow heart was the center of the shirt, and had stripes of color coming out from it, each stripe a pattern of a different identity flag.

Marinette smiled, thinking her mission was working, and soon enough Alya would feel so comfortable that all trust would be restored.

**Mission 3: Be public**

“Alright, we can get this student congress meeting started. As your president I am very concerned about how safe and comfortable our student body feels at school, and thus I am suggesting we start a GSA in order to ensure a safe space for all students of all identities. Thoughts?” Marinette stood with her hands on her hips, almost daring anyone to challenge her motion.

No one did.

“Perfect. We can discuss the specifics at the end of our agenda. Next…”

**Mission 4: Get others involved**

“Hi everyone! Even though I’m not an officer for the GSA, I thought for our first meeting I could make everyone something to wear throughout school, so we can not only advertise our club, but also be more visible with our support! I fully understand if you feel uncomfortable or unsafe wearing these pins, but if you are so inclined, please take one! I have a whole bunch so we can also hand them out for anyone who wants to join or just generally show support!” Marinette held out a box with multi colored pins, each saying “GSA”. Some were rainbow, some were grey and purple, other pink purple and blue, and others still pink yellow and blue. Not wanting to out anyone, Marinette had also made many generic white ones.

In the rush to grab a button, Marinette missed which one Alya took. It would have been a low way to find out anyway, she reasoned. However, she didn’t miss Chloe searching around in the box before pulling out two rainbow ones, and handing the second to Sabrina.

Marinette smiled, momentarily forgetting any plot, plan, or investigation as her friends and classmates chattered excitedly in the safe space she had helped create.

She turned and smiled at Alya, who was focused on Marinette’s hand as she absently stirred the leftover buttons.

**Mission 5: Surprise**

“Marinette, can we talk for a minute?” Alya said suddenly, sitting up from her place lounging on Mari’s floor. Marinette turned slowly in her desk chair, facing her friend.

“Yes? Is something up?”

“I… I’ve been thinking. A lot. About the whole GSA thing, and the line of shirts you’ve been making, and all the… support. You don’t have to tell me anything, I’m not trying to pressure you or anything, and I also didn’t want to assume but… You can tell me anything. Okay? I just want you to know that.” She seemed to bore holes into Marinette’s skull as she processed what Alya had said.

“What.” Was all the petite girl could manage. Alya’s shoulders slumped before she started to laugh.

“Oh my gosh, okay, nevermind. Did you figure out number 14 yet?” She asked, pushing herself off the floor to look at Marinette’s paper.

**Mission 6: Recon**

“Chat? Can I ask you something, judgement free?” Ladybug asked, swinging her legs off her perch on a roof. He turned and examined her slouched posture, before turning fully to face her.

“Of course, My Lady. Is everything alright?” He reached out a hand to bump her shoulder, silently asking if she needed one of his signature hugs. She turned and flopped back dramatically, making him huff out a laugh.

“I think I might be in love with my best friend.” She said, pausing a moment before looking at him. He was waiting for her to continue, no sign of jealousy or hurt on his face. “She… she said a pick up line to me a while ago when I was suited up, and I realized that she might like Ladybug, which meant she hadn’t come out to civilian me. It sent me on a whirlwind of support to try and show her how much it would be okay if she was into girls, and… and then she asked me if I wasn’t straight. More or less.” She took a deep breath and frowned.

“Ladybug, it’s okay to question your sexuality. Is that what the problem is?” Chat asked gently.

“No... it’s more that I don’t know how to question it. I’ve always known how pretty she is. She’s got the most beautiful hair, her smile is amazing, and she always knows what to say. She goes along with my antics while also helping me calm down. I’m a mess as a civilian, but I would be a disaster without her.” She sat up and started tracing patterns onto her legs, a habit that Chat realized was a confidence builder. A reminder of who she was, a lady in spots.

“It sounds like you are at the very least platonically in love with her. If it’s no more than that, it’s okay. That can happen!” He said, bumping her shoulder with his. “I know this probably feels so scary right now, but I’ll be here to help you talk it out. Okay?” He held out his fist, and she tapped it with hers.

“Thanks Chat. You’re such an amazing friend.”

**Mission 7: Oh Fuck**

Alya twirled in front of Marinette, letting the red satin pool around her feet as she slowed to a stop.

“Marinette, this... This is too beautiful for words! We’re going to be the best dressed at a fashion gala! I can’t believe Adrien invited us! I can’t believe you made this! I look like a model! Oh my god do you think people will give you internships when I tell them you made this dress?” Alya gushed, waving her arms and still slightly swaying to feeling the fabric flutter around her.

Marinette could only weakly smile as she took in the sight of her best friend wearing what could only be described as a ball gown. Red satin skirt with a black crop top, haltered and attached to the bottom with sheer glittery lace. The edge on the skirt had dark red embroidery, only becoming apparent when light hit the iridescent threads. Matching black embroidery flowed over the shoulders and collar of the dress, giving the illusion of a glow around Alya’s head.

“We’ll get so much attention tonight! We both look like princesses! Marinette?”

“Ye-yeah… you… we-” She stuttered, suddenly wishing she had given her own dress a little more breathing room as she struggled for a full breath. Alya blushed and scanned her eyes over Marinettes slightly matching dress. The dress was composed of a blue crop top attached to a black skater skirt, overlaid with the extra lace that adorned Alya’s midriff. It was as eye catching as Alya’s but showed significantly more skin, something Marinette was more and more aware of as she blushed under Alya’s gaze.

“We should head out soon!” Alya and she said in unison, effectively breaking the tension that had crept into the room.

**Mission 8: Recon Part 2**

“So, I definitely like her-” Ladybug said, dodging Chat’s baton and swinging her yoyo towards him. “The thing I’m hung up on is that I also still like that one classmate I’ve told you about?” Chat leapt away from her kick, forcing her to turn it into a jump.

“The guy you said doesn’t pay attention to you? What are you thinking then? Bi? Pan? You don’t have to have a label if you don’t want to…” He lunged at her, swiping at her. She raised an arm to block it before swinging a leg out to trip him. He fell with a large thud, and she lightly rested her foot on his chest. “How on earth can you spar while talking and not get distracted?” He whined, accepting his loss with a huff.

She grinned and sat down next to him. “You’re getting a lot faster, with that last move you nearly had me.” He rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath, causing her to laugh. “Anyway, back to the matter at hand. I think… I think I’m probably pan. From what I’ve read, sometimes bi is described as your gender as one and then just any other gender but I think it would get misinterpreted if I didn’t say pan.”

“Well then. My lady thank you for sharing that with me. It means a lot that you trust me enough to talk about this with you.” Chat said, lightly elbowing her side. She looked down at him and grinned, slowly realizing that she liked Alya and… and Alya liked her.

“Oh my god. Oh no. Oh no oh no….. Alya likes Ladybug, Chat what if she doesn’t like civilian me? I don’t know that I could handle that, I couldn’t handle a rejection from my best friend, what if she hates me for telling her I like her? Chat what am I going to do?” Ladybug turned on him, blue eyes round and filled with self doubt. He sat up and put a hand on her back.

“LB, take a deep breath, okay? From what it sounds like, this girl is super kind. You and she wouldn't be friends if she didn’t enjoy your company, and she sounds smart enough to handle a rejection in a way that wouldn’t end your friendship. That having been said, she sounds super into you. You are Ladybug, in and out of the suit. I bet she likes you.”

Marinette bit into her lip, trying to convince herself that Chat’s words were true. He watched her in silence for a moment before sighing and standing up.

“Ladybug. If she doesn’t like you, it’s not going to be the end of the world. I’ll always be here if you need help. I do have to get back now, but I promise Plagg will tell me if you call.” He squeezed her shoulder before leaping off the side of the building, back towards his real life.

Logically, Marinette knew that telling Alya how she felt was a good option. Logically, she knew that if Alya didn’t return her feelings, their relationship probably wouldn’t change much. Logically, she knew that her best friend, her kind, beautiful, sassy best friend, was not going to hate her for something like this. However, Marinette didn’t give a damn about logic. Her mind was spinning circles around the idea that herself as Ladybug and the person Alya knew were two different people.

She rose and withdrew her yoyo, deciding she should work off some of her nervous energy before going home. With a solid leap, she took off, hoping the repetitive pounding of her feet would linger in her mind like a metronome to pace her erratically beating heart to. 

**Mission 9: Abort Mission**

Even though Marinette’s plan for exhausting herself hadn’t worked, the bags under her eyes and wild hair had much more to do with how intensely she was avoiding Alya. She hadn't forgotten that Alya still hadn’t actually come out to her, and it only added to her concern over what to do.

Another concern was in the way that Alya’s eyes scanned over her in the morning, and when how she made no comment after seeming to reach a conclusion about Marinette’s current state of being. The concern was in the way that Alya asked no questions about how she slept, what kept her up, or if she needed to borrow the hairbrush Alya always carried around. The concern was in the way that Alya saw through everything Marinette ever did, and today she had decided not to comment on whatever she saw going on in Marinette’s head.

It wasn’t fair, really. It wasn’t fair that Alya always knew what Marinette was thinking, or that she was so pretty, or that she saw how one word would probably cause Marinette to have a breakdown. Even though it set the petite girl on edge, it was the first moment since she realized the Ladybug dilemma that she felt it might end up okay.

This didn’t stop her from avoiding Alya all day, of course. Every time Alya spoke, Marinette’s shoulders flinched, and she all but sprinted out of the room when the bell rang for lunch. Alya didn’t text or call asking why Marinette ran home, and though Marinette was slightly put out at this, she was more overwhelmed with the thought that Alya knew.

There was no other logical explanation for how fastidiously Alya was giving her space. Marinette’s mind was a whirlwind of white noise, a radio station in between actual channels, where little blips from miscellaneous wavelengths shot through, still unintelligible but painfully loud. She knows. Does she like me. She knows. Does she hate me. I’m still Ladybug, I’m still Ladybug, I’m still-

A knock.

**Mission 10: She Knows**

Another knock.

Marinette is frozen on her bed, hands knotted in her hair, staring at the trapdoor as it creaks open. Alya’s auburn hair peaks out over the top of the opening, soon followed by her warm eyes and a concerned frown. Silence muffles her footsteps as she fully emerges, the white noise in Marinette’s head forming into a dull roar as Alya crosses the room and sits next to her.

Their eyes don’t meet after Alya sits down. Even though there are only inches apart, Marinette feels an ocean away. The tide is quickly coming back in, and Marinete finds herself thrown ashore as she realizes Alya has placed something in her lap.

It’s a photo of Marinette. A photo from the day of the Confectioner attack that seemed years in the past.

Marinette knows why Alya wasn’t recording that day.

“We can talk when you want to. Do you want me to leave? This is normally when you would call me in order to talk out your thoughts, but I’d understand-”

“Alya, I’m really not straight. Like super not straight.”

Marinette still hadn’t moved her eyes from the photo, trying to remember everything about that day, but she could feel Alya drag her stare from the floor to Marinette’s face.

“When did you figure it out? I thought something might be going on, but when I tried to ask you…”

That made Marinette laugh, and the tension eased out of the room. She looked into Alya’s eyes for the first time that day.

“I didn’t think to question anything until you asked. I-uh I did some research and stuff afterwards. Recon you might say…” She blushed. Alya let a smile stretch across her face. “Um. Before we talk about that, we should probably talk about this,” she waved the photo. “I’m so sorry you had to find out like this. I’ve wanted to tell you for so long, I’m not allowed… and now you know. So… ta-da! I’m Ladybug.” Marinette said weakly.

Alya barked out a laugh, and then the two of them couldn’t stop. All the secret holding, the silent questions, were out the window. Alya had managed to follow Marinette to the akuma without her knowledge, and had started recording, accidentally managing to catch her friend ducking behind a tree to transform. The blurry photo was undeniable, pink light, half red spandex and half white cotton, dark pigtails, and a face of pure determination. 

“Girl, I know how secret identities work. It’s completely okay. I just- I mean you know how gay I am for Ladybug, even before i knew it was you, and then once I did know… well lets just say I didn’t know if I could be gayer until that day.” Despite Alya’s calm and confident tone, the blush across her face broke through her facade.

Fortunately for Alya, Marinette was frozen, replaying her words. A swell of embarrassment came over Marinette and she let out a low groan, burying her face in her hands. You know how gay I am for Ladybug, of course! Alya said that all the time and Marinette never thought twice about the confession, chalking it up to general admiration of superheros.

“Goddammit, I’m so ridiculous. I started this whole LGBTQ+ campaign to try and let you know I would be okay with you coming out to me, never once realizing you already had. Oh my god. Wow. Okay.” Marinette was still hiding behind her hands, but at Alya’s nervous laughter she peeked between her fingers.

“Um, that’s great and all, but I high-key just confessed to being in love with you-” The white noise stopped, and in her first moment of reprieve since everything started, Marinette celebrated by darting forward and kissing her best friend.

“Sorry, I forgot I hadn’t responded. I… I love you too. If it wasn’t obvious.”

“You dork.” Alya responded, grinning from ear to ear. “We’re going to be late heading back to school. Can… can we hold hands? Like on the way there? And maybe in class? If you wanted?”

Marinette answered by slipping her hand into Alya’s, and didn’t let go.

Not when Nino yelled “FINALLY” after he saw them.

Not when Alix wolf whistled.

Not even when Adrien offered them a quiet congratulations.

Instead, she just smiled and squeezed Alya’s hand, happy to exist, embarrassment and all.


	2. A New Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya's perspective of Marinette falling in love with her.

Alya didn’t know what to do. Even though she avidly reported all akuma attacks, this had never happened before where she was just a few steps behind… Marinette? Why was Marinette running towards an akuma? She normally scampered off to the nearest bathroom or closet she could find to hide-

Oh.

Oh shit.

There, less than ten feet in front of her, Alya watched as her best friend, her crush, turned into the strongest, most badass girl in all of Paris. She watched through her camera phone, thumb hovering above the capture button. Was this real? Could Marinette be ladybug? Clearly what she had just observed indicated so. Without ever turning around, Ladybug- Marinette- shot off towards The Confectioner. Without fully realizing what she was doing, she shoved her phone into her pocket and took off towards the akuma.

Panting heavily, she ended up in an alley facing most of the comotion, ropes of brown sweet sugar painted the streets and taffy hung heavily from nearby awnings. Normally, Alya would be racing through all the possible options of how this akuma’s powers worked, or how they got provoked. Instead, her thoughts were still, and she was fighting the racing in her heart. Without warning, Ladybug landed roughly on the pavement in front of her. 

“Hey Ladybug!” The heroine stilled as Alya called out to her. “Do you have a last name, or do you want mine?” Well fuck, that definitely came out of her mouth, Alya thought. She cocked her hips to the side, hoping her small smirk could hide the eruption of butterflies that sprouted as her best friend’s eyes fixed on her. 

Ladybug stuttered through her next sentence, and Alya couldn’t help but find it funny how obvious it was now that she knew. Marinette had nearly called her by her name, which would have been fine if she hadn’t tried to feign ignorance of it immediatly after. Her silly Marinette, out saving the world on the regular, still couldn’t keep her composition if she was caught off guard. Alya’s ears finally caught up to what Ladybug was saying in time to hear-

“Wait… what did you ask me?”

Alya could help but bark out a laugh. Leave it to the most lovable person on the planet to be the most oblivious. 

“I asked if you wanted my last name. I’d settle for a date if that was too much to ask.” Alya said with a wink. Even though her heart hadn’t calmed down, her brain finally started working again. This was just Marinette. Alya’s smart, feisty, confident best friend. She could do this.

“Are...are you hitting on me?” Ladybug asked, seeming to still be a few steps behind.  
“Of course, who wouldn’t want to score a date with the cutest savior of Paris? I’ll let you get back to work, you know how find me!” She offered with a sincere smile. She took off before Ladybug had much of a chance to respond, letting out a victory whoop once she was sure she had made it far enough away from the scene to be heard.

Alya was over the moon. Could today be any better? Could she been any gayer?? She giggled to herself as the thoughts filled her head. She had a crush on Ladybug! Who was Marinette! Who was her best friend! Who was also her crush! She knew that ladybug wore yummy sushi pyjamas after watching a Buffy marathon with her, she knew that Ladybug was bad at physics but excellent at history, she knew that ladybug… that ladybug was Marinette.

Once she got home she flopped onto her bed, hair fanning out around her. Marinette had never really said anything about Alya being gay, coming out was kind of an accident anyway. She wondered if Marinette even really realized if she had been serious the first time she let slip that she was in love with Ladybug. Marinette was pretty perceptive, so Alya shrugged the thought off, dismissing it with a shake of her head. Marinette probably just accepted it the way she accepted just about everything, with a smile and a small fire in her heart. Alya sighed to herself, and took out her phone.

On the screen was a blurry photo she didn’t even remember taking. Marinette was surrounded by a wash of pink light, legs covered in red spandex while her white t shirt fluttered , not yet covered by her transformation. Alya blushed. She probably should talk to Marinette about it, just… not yet. 

Alya still needed time to think. Marinette had seemed so shocked that Alya had flirted with her, and even though she had suspicions, Marinette had never talked about her sexuality. At anyrate, it wouldn’t matter as long as sunshine had her best friend’s heart. 

When Alya had first realized her feelings for Marinette, she had been incredibly jealous of Adrien. How dare he not look at her? How dare he take her attention and not give any in return! It wasn’t fair, Alya would be able to give Marinette all the affection she deserved. It wasn’t until she and Nino had been locked in the panther cage that anyone else knew about her feelings. Nino hadn’t been surprised, and had been so great about pointing out the flaw in her thinking. 

“I mean, isn’t that what ‘nice guys’ say?” He had said, making exaggerated finger quotes. “Like they think they deserve the girl because they do more than someone else?” He had spoken lightly, tone non-accusatory and genuinely curious. He was right, of course, and oh boy had that been a day of mindset changes. At least now she knew she had zero interest in guys. Afterwards Nino tended to check in on her crush situation, and Alya ached to tell him everything, but she knew better.

If Marinette couldn’t tell her of all people, she certainly let Nino know her best friend’s secret identity. Alya rolled over and buried her face in a pillow. Maybe she needed to pull out some investigating plans… just to find out.

Developing a question:  
The next morning, Alya came to school sporting bright new lipstick. It had feathered slightly around the edges, but after going through overthinking it, taking it off, putting it back on, and finally deciding that she had to wear it because she had asked Marinette’s opinion on it and it would obviously be a dead giveaway that Alya liked her if she had started to ignore what Marinette liked in a transparent display of denial… her mind liked to do this far too often. Slowly making her way to where Marinette was leaning against the railing, Alya took a deep breath to control her spiraling brain, only for Marinette to smile way too brightly.

“Hey Alya, you look cute today! Trying to get someone’s attention? Not that you couldn’t be dressed cute for yourself- but if you were trying to- I mean- no, wait, give me a second- gosh why am I so- ANYWAY. It could be anyone. Y’know? Anyyyoneee at aaaalll.” Marinette clumsily said, blinking way too intently for Alya’s comfort. 

“Uh. Thanks, girl. I’m not trying to catch anybody’s eye though, I just got some new makeup I wanted to try. The one I texted you about last night?” She fixed her investigator stare on Mari, who shrunk in its presence. Alya had a scent, and now that her body was all on the same page, all overthinking had cleared, giving way to suspicion. 

Inquiries and Observation:

Alya walked into the classroom a few days later, only to find Marinette with her head in her arms, looking like her eyes had been cemented shut. She stood next to her slumbering friend before saying, ““Alright girl, you look dead on your feet. What were you making last night?” 

Alya always knew what this tired of a Marinette meant, she had been all up night designing, especially since there hadn’t been any attacks in the last two nights, it was the only answer. Slowly Marinette shifted so her lips were no longer behind her arms.

“It… I’m wearing it… I just… I’ll show you later..” she spoke heavily. Alya let a small smile show before tucking a loose strand of hair behind her friend’s ear. Marinette made a small contended noise, causing Alya’s soft smile to split into a lovesick grin. She hear a small cough and saw Nino and Adrien giver her identical shit-eating grins, paired with a thumbs up. She blushed and sat down, making as little noise as possible.

Nino had apparently told Adrien about her feelings… that traitor. As they turned around, Nino sent her one last wink to which she replied by sticking out her tongue. The could shove off.

 

At lunch, Alya heard the unmistakable sounds of a surprised ray of sunshine. Followed by Marinette’s name. Alya straightened her back, keeping her face schooled as she talked with Alix and Rose about their plans for the weekend. She felt eyes on the back of her head, and hoped that Marinette could deal with this one without Alya’s silent encouragement, because she could not look at Adrien without blushing after earlier. Alix and Rose seemed to finally be caught by Marinette’s discussion, and were staring shell shocked- Alya had no choice but to turn around.

“She… she did it! Alya, Marinette just spoke a full sentence to Adrien!” Rose whispered excitedly. Alix, on the other hand made a small satisfied noise once Marinette finally made eye contact with Alya. Rose totally owed her an ice cream, she thought, trying not to give into the urge to nudge the lovestruck Alya. 

“Rose, what do you say we continue talking about the weekend somewhere else? Ice cream?” Alix suggested, eyes flicking between Alya, Marinette, and then between Rose and Juleka who was standing not too far off. Rose looked confused, but grabbed her friends by their hands and headed out the door. 

“Oh my gosh girl! He totally asked you to make him a shirt! He- oh! Is that what you were going to show me earlier? It’s so cute! I want one too, if you make one for him!” Alya said, putting as much enthusiasm into the sentence as possible, while also taking of advantage of being able to check out Marinette without question. She did really love the design, but couldn’t help but notice the pink striped flag had been left off of it. Not many people knew there was a lesbian one anyway, she told herself. 

Surveillance:  
Aya had missed the student council meeting where Marinette had proposed the GSA, and she was mentally cursing babysitting for the opportunity it lost her. It was just as well, because Alya could watch the first meeting. Marinette had texted her about the button ideas the previous night, and Alya had possibly not-so-subtly sent Marinette some pictures of flags for reference. This set just happened to include the lesbian flag this time. 

Alya watched from the wall, happy for her classmates who might not feel as comfortable as she did with her identity, and excitedly joined the first rush of people who wanted to look at the buttons. Hoping it wouldn’t be too obvious, Alya slipped one of the few pink striped buttons into her fist, before rejoining the wall. Marinette was beaming at everyone, and Alya couldn’t help but be proud of her best friend.

She had done so much for the people of Paris, and continued to do so out of her mask, in her free time. She was a true hero in and out, Alya mused to herself, before having her attention caught by a small movement. Marinette hadn’t picked out a button yet, and was stirring the leftovers. ALya tried not to show how intently she was staring at Marinette’s hand, but couldn't look away until the box was placed on a shelf. Marinette didn’t take one before leaving.  
Confrontation:  
Marinette was slowly turning back in forth in her desk chair, chewing on her bottom lip as she worked through the statistics homework they were supposed to be working on. Alya watched her from her place on the floor, letting her ankles rest on the chaise as she studied her friend. Marinette seemed to take no notice. Suddenly, Alya sat up.

“Marinette, can we talk for a minute?” She asked bluntly. Her mind had been a mess since her surveillance didn’t pan out, and she was going to get an answer goddamnit. Marinette let her chair turn her to face Alya.

“Yes? Is something up?” She asked. Alya had to stifle a sound of frustration. How could she really not know what Alya wanted to talk about!

“I… I’ve been thinking. A lot. About the whole GSA thing, and the line of shirts you’ve been making, and all the… support. You don’t have to tell me anything, I’m not trying to pressure you or anything, and I also didn’t want to assume but… You can tell me anything. Okay? I just want you to know that.” She said slowly, widening her eyes to be as obvious as possible.

A beat passed before Marinette cocked her head.

“What?”

Alya laughed. She had to, or else she would have yelled in frustration. Leave it to Marinette not to understand someone asking you about your sexuality.

“Just, oh, nevermind. Did you figure out number 14 yet?”

Allies:

“Hey bro!” Nino waved, beckoning Alya over to where he and Adrien sat. She was far too tired to put up with a charade today, and knew exactly what he wanted to talk about if the size of his grin was any indication. “Bro, have I got the best news. WE-” he said, gesturing between him and a laughing Adrien,” are the BEST wingmen ever, aren’t we man!” He held his fist up for Adrian to bump. He did, and met Alya’s unamused faced with a bashful look. 

“So, I might have come up with a plan for you and Marinette to have a romantic night together.. My father is having a Gala.. and he wanted me to invite Marinette as my plus one.” Alya quirked an eyebrow, still not understanding where this led. “And… well.. Nino is my plus one, so I got him to invite Marinette instead. Could you give this to her?” He asked, finally letting his grin take over his whole face. Alya looked down at the card in Adrien’s hand.

“Ms. Dupain-Cheng, you and Ms. Cesaire have been invited to the Agrest Fashion week Gala,” Alya read slowly. Then, it clicked.  
“ADRIEN! NINO! This is AMAZING!! I’ll get this to Marinette right away, shes going to want to design her own dress, oh gosh do you think she’ll make one for me? Oh my god I get to see her in a gown you boys are the BEST.” She exclaimed, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she let her imagination run wild. “I’m gonna go find her right now!” She said, already furiously typing out a message to her friend. 

A short week later, and Alya was in Marinette’s room letting red satin slide over her head. Marinette had been very secretive about her designs after taking Alya’s measurements and asking a few preference questions, and now she was helping Alya zip her ballgown. It was gorgeous. Alya giggled and twirled, lost in how light and pretty she felt at that moment. After her initial outpouring of gratitude and affection Alya turned to face Marinette.

“We’ll get so much attention tonight! We both look like princesses! Marinette?” Marinette seemed to be lost at seeing the dress on something other than her dress model, though Alya couldn’t help but blush at the thought that it might not be the only reason Marinette seemed speechless. 

Alya was only fairing slightly better after taking in Marinette fully. There was much more skin showing in Marinette’s outfit. Her pale arms were bare, showing off how muscular they truly were, while her pale and toned stomach poked through the gap where her crop top and skirt didn’t quite meet. Then, Alya noticed her legs. Marinette was still shorter than ALya despite the ridiculous heels she had on, but oh lord would those legs be the end of her. After realizing the length of the silence, Alya snapped out of it.

“We should get going!” She exclaimed over Marinette’s similar declaration.

Tonight would be a long night was the last though Alya had as she watched Marinette walk out infront of her.

The next school day after the gala, Alya couldn’t wait to talk to Marinette. They had laughed and danced and Alya got to even hold Marinette through some of the slower songs. The one song she missed, ALya had been swept up by Nino, who led her through a fairly robotic waltz. 

“You dance better with our boy Casanova over there” she had said, jerking her head towards Adrien.

“True, but I thought I should let you know something. Apparently Adrien had an impromptu heart to heart with Mari, and he’s pretty confident she likes you too.” Nino said quietly, attempting to spin her. Alya caught herself on his chest.

“He what? She what? She would have told me if she had talked to Adrien…” Alya said nervously.

“Oh yeah, Adrien said he figured Marinette probably didn’t know that it was Adrien she was talking to, something about wrong numbers?” He said shrugging. “Anyway, I think you should talk to her about it.”

Which led her to today. She was going to talk to Marinette. All cards on the table, Ladybug picture and all. ALya had been carrying it with her since the photo was taken, not wanting digital proof incase someone else found it, but wanting to keep the picture all the same. Today was the day. Or, so she thought.

One look at Marinette confirmed that, at least at school, today would not be the day. She looked a mess, and was clearly not in the mindset for what Alya wanted to talk about. She pursed her lips and nodded at Marinette in the morning, and let her avoid her for the rest of the day. She would just go over to the bakery after school.

She gave Marinette a few minutes head start, and herself enough time to receive a pep talk from Nino and Adrien.

“I promise Alya, I can’t really tell you how I know, but she likes you. She’s been worried about it for weeks.” Adrien said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Plus, I have eyes, so Imma back him up. She is so into you. I mean, today was a little rough but I’m sure it’s got nothing to do with you.” Nino said reassuringly. Alya pouted.

“Are you sure you can’t tell me why she told you, Sunshine?” She whined. “I promise I probably have a bigger secret-” she said, trailing off. Suddenly, her eyes went wide, and she grabbed Adrien before running around a corner. 

“I guess I’ll just stay here!” Nino yelled after them.

“You know. You know about her.” She whispered to Adrien. He stared at her for a few second before sighing.

“I had hoped you hadn’t figured it out too. I’m uh.. Well you probably got that figured out now too, but normally she’s so careful about our identities, and like I’ve suspected before but then when she was panicking she said your name and it was just kind of the last piece of the puzzle?” He offered weakly.

“At least I know someone reliable is watching my girl. I hope you feel the same way about me being her other best friend.” She said wryly. He smirked.

“Soon I’ll be her only best friend, and you’ll have gained a girlfriend. Now go calm our girl down, she’s losing her mind!” He laughed as Alya realized how much time had passed and spirited away. Nino popped his head around the corner.   
“Awh man what the hell, I only get a few days of being the only one who knows?” He whined dramatically throwing himself against the brick. 

“Alya’s too smart for her own good, plus I think we have a date to get to.” Adrien said, winking as he looped Nino into a hug. He grumbled but reciprocated nonetheless.

 

Alya took a deep breath before knocking. Once. Twice. There was no sound, so she opened the door, slowly letting her head peek out over the floor. She doesn’t have a plan, but crosses the room and sits next to Marinette with purpose. Eventually, she puts the photo in her lap.

“We can talk when you want to. Do you want me to leave? This is normally when you would call me in order to talk out your thoughts, but I’d understand-”

“Alya, I’m really not straight. Like super not straight.”

Alya didn’t know what to say. She had hoped that starting with Ladybug would ease the conversation into more.. Feelingy stuff, but the whiplash of what Marinette had said just ALya gawking at her friend. Well, if that was where she wanted to start…

“When did you figure it out? I thought something might be going on, but when I tried to ask you…” Alya trailed off, hoping that Marinette would feel comfortable enough to continue.

“I didn’t think to question anything until you asked. I-uh I did some research and stuff afterwards. Recon you might say…” She blushed. Alya felt herself relax, and start to smile “Um. Before we talk about that, we should probably talk about this,” she waved the photo. “I’m so sorry you had to find out like this. I’ve wanted to tell you for so long, I’m not allowed… and now you know. So… ta-da! I’m Ladybug.” Marinette said weakly.

That made Alya laugh, and Marinette joined in too. Of course Marinette would be worried about that of all things. 

“Girl, I know how secret identities work. It’s completely okay. I just- I mean you know how gay I am for Ladybug, even before i knew it was you, and then once I did know… well lets just say I didn’t know if I could be gayer until that day.” Alya confessed, schooling her features but unable to stop the pink from dusting across her cheeks.

There was a silence that stretched long enough for ALya to worry. She was wrong, Adrien was wrong, she should probably just quit scho-

“Goddammit, I’m so ridiculous. I started this whole LGBTQ+ campaign to try and let you know I would be okay with you coming out to me, never once realizing you already had. Oh my god. Wow. Okay.” Marinette's outburst had completely stopped Alya’s thoughts in their tracks, but the self doubt lingered, causing her to let out a nervous laugh.

“Um, that’s great and all, but I high-key just confessed to being in love with you-” But the sentence was cut off by soft lips capturing the end of it. Soft, warm, and gone far far too quick.

“Sorry, I forgot I hadn’t responded. I… I love you too. If it wasn’t obvious.”

“You dork.” Alya responded, grinning from ear to ear. “We’re going to be late heading back to school. Can… can we hold hands? Like on the way there? And maybe in class? If you wanted?”

Marinette slipped her fingers between Alya’s and they headed out to face the world. She knew they would get shit from all their friends, but as she looked at the blue eyed girl next to her, she couldn’t help but be excited to face it all, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH GUYS LOOK I DID SLIGHTLY MORE THAN A ONE SHOT. Really though, this is long overdue, and hopefully addresses some things I missed in the first part! I hope you enjoyed it! Follow me on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/la-voce-to-me

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I really enjoyed writing this silly little thing, I hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
